Kagome's Revenge
by InuyashaSesshomaru
Summary: Kagome is abused by her older twin sister and step-mother. She has a little brother and she protects him from them. But what happens when they go to far? PLEASE read. I am really bad at summaries. Rated M for abuse, killing, cursing, and fighting; just to be safe. :) I am sorry this is on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Revenge

I do not own any Inuyasha Characters

Chapter 1

"Come on kids. We can't be late to class!" called a young, cheery looking teacher with purple eyes and black hair pulled back into a short pony tail. His name was Miroku and he was an easygoing teacher that all the students liked. One of the girls giggled, "How can we be late for class when you are with us?" Miroku stopped and thought a while. "I don't know." He said, eliciting a laugh from the students around him. "Perhaps Mr. Miroku meant late as in 'late by the clock' and not late by what time the teacher walks into class." This comment was made by Bankotsu; a boy with blue eyes and black hair. "You know what? I think Bankotsu is right!" Exclaimed Miroku, "Ah, and one more thing; Bankotsu has just gained a few points for referring to me as 'Mr. Miroku'." Bankotsu barely controlled the grin that was about to split his face. "Very well. While Bankotsu tries to keep his facial features under control; we are late and the clock is ticking. The first one in his/her seat gets to pick which subject we do first and which we do last. And may I remind you that most of the time we are not able to finish all the subjects before the bell rings." Before Miroku had finished his sentence he was stampeded by a group of eager girls and boys ready to do anything to get in their seat first. It was a race and the winner (surprisingly) was Bankotsu who by dint of pushing and shoving had gotten to the door of the class room first. With much laughing and name calling (not to mention punching and hitting) the students calmed down enough to allow their teacher to lead them in. However to their surprise he did not head to the front of the room but instead stood stock still. Peeking around they saw a girl, who looked to be around 12, wearing simple black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Her silky raven-black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she wore no jewelry; her backpack was black and was in the floor next to her with a slip of paper, holding material about which class to go to and her basic info, on top of it. Miroku cleared his throat slightly and the girl wheeled around to display a pretty face that promised to become beautiful; but her facial features did not attract any attention, instead all of it was focused on her eyes and the large dark bruise on her left cheek; but mostly on her eyes.

Pale blue.

Dead blue.

Lifeless.

Broken.

Blank.

Hopeless.

Blue.

Looking at them drove you mad; they depressed you like there was nothing good in this world. At all. The spell was broken when a girl, with the same features, burst into the room by another door. She had brown, ugly eyes and dull black hair; the difference between their facial features was that she had a meanness, hardness, and cruelness in it. "You Little Bitch!" She shrieked, "I thought I told you that I…." She trailed off seeing the other occupants of the room. Suddenly she flashed a smile and dragged her sister out of the room. Miroku noted the roughness and hate she used on her sister when taking her out. He frowned; not liking the atmosphere.

Kikyou dragged her younger sister (who, because of her greater intellectual powers, was in a few grades above her) into an empty hall. "You Bitch!" She slapped Kagome in the face. "I thought I told you to pack me a sandwich with cheese not ham! Give me your sandwich." Kagome silently opened her lunch bag and gave her older sister her lunch. Kikyou grabbed it and stuffed into her own bag. "Here, you can have this." She laughed cruelly holding out a small apple the size of a toddler's fist. Once again Kagome took it meekly and departed silently.

"Sesshomaru, as the newest student, having transferred a week ago, please get the girl's backpack and carry it to the empty seat next to you; you will be in charge of her and show her around. The rest of you quiet down and sit in your seats. One more thing; what is her name. It is probably on that slip of paper. Please bring it up. Let's see… hmm.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 12

Grade: 10th

Talent: Not filled in

Interesting." He whispered, more to himself then the students, intrigued. "She is only twelve yet she is in 8th grade? Hmmm; wait a second Higurashi...Higurashi…Higurashi…" He looked up from his musings. "Hey kids, any of you ever heard of the name Higurashi?" To his surprise the room exploded with laughter. Finally one student calmed down enough to inform him, "Higurashi is a very famous name. It seems the name has political power and carries a lot of weight. The name was the husband's but he died and his wife just kept it instead of remarrying (Seems there were a lot of offers). The wife has two almost identical twin girls and one little boy. It's a wonder that you didn't know. Do you even watch T.V?" Miroku frowned, "For your information I was too busy to watch T.V because I had to score your math tests! And it seems you **Mr. **Inuyasha has gotten an **F** in Math." Inuyasha deflated a bit; Miroku smiled triumphantly. "After you pack of hilarious hyenas are done, we will begin our class. Bankotsu it seems you are the winner. So which subject do you want to do first?" Just then Kagome walked quietly in. "Ah yes, Kagome right? Well Kagome you are to sit over there next to Sesshomaru. He will be showing you around the school." Kagome walked silently to her seat; as she passed the students nearest to her noticed the faint scent of fresh blossoms right after a rain shower **and** the new bruise on her right cheek. She sat and stared ahead at the chalkboard her hands folded in her lap. "Kagome, would you like to tell the other students anything about yourself?" Kagome just shook her head; her gaze never wavering. "O.K. that's fine. Yes Bankotsu?" Bankotsu stood up, "Yes sir, I would like to do Science, history, literature, spelling, art, and **then **math." The other students cheered. "Math last! Math last! Math last!" (A/N: Since I'm homeschooled I don't know what Public School kids like. I like Math but most of the Public School kids I've met don't like it.) They chanted. "Actually it seems Kagome was the first one here. Kagome what would you like to do?" All the students looked at her; Kagome just didn't answer. "You don't care? Very well we will do as Bankotsu suggested." The students cheered again; Miroku grabbed a book and slammed it down. "If I don't get some quiet here I will do it the other way around!" This threat immediately quieted them down and Miroku settled down for a two hours in hell. He sighed, 'I don't know **what **has gotten into these kids today.' and shook his head.

After Class at Lunch

Kagome walked with her head down to a spot outside where a very LARGE tree was; she sat down and pulled out her tiny apple. "Hey, don't tell me you are only eating **that **for lunch." She looked up, a boy looking around 15 stood there. He had dark blue eyes and opaque black hair. "My name is Koga." He said reaching out his hand to shake; she cowered from him afraid of being hit. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on. Your name is Kagome right?" He added plopping down beside her; she scooted away a little. He didn't seem to mind, "Sesshomaru might show you around but he won't tell you about the characters of the other students. (He's not a very talkative guy,) So… let's see. Inuyasha is a half demon but he hides his ears, claws, and fangs. (Half demons aren't really accepted around here.) His older brother is Sesshomaru, he's a full demon, and very cold and sarcastic; they don't claim any love or blood and they go their own way. (My nickname for Inuyasha is 'Mutt face'. Do you like it?) Miroku is our teacher, he teaches all the 8th grade stuff, and he is very easygoing. The principal is Kaede, a nice old woman; just don't get under her skin. I saw her go after a thief with a HUGE bat. He was in the hospital for a week! Naraku is a nasty bully and we all try to steer clear of him. Bankotsu is a nice guy and I hang out with him and his seven brothers, they don't come to this school. Hojo is a nice kid to, not that cool but sometimes we hang. Ayame is a sassy girl and she gets so mad that she throws around things, mostly because a lecher's guy goes around touching places he is not supposed to touch. Rin is quiet but everyone likes her. That is pretty much our class. You might meet some other guys/girls but they are in different grades then us. So do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome shook her head, "Would you like to go out with m…..Hey! What was that for?!" Koga looked up angrily. His dark blue eyes met a blank golden stare. "It is not your duty to show the new girl around." Koga frowned, "Yeah, but I was just telling her about everyone's personality and by the way her name is Kagome." Sesshomaru just looked at him. "Well, see you later Kagome. Have a nice time. Can I walk you hom… alright I'm going!" And Koga left muttering threats and obscenities under his breath; Kagome looked up through her bangs at the tall, lean, impressive demon in front of her. "Come." He held out a hand to help her, even though he didn't know why he was being polite, she flinched again. He frowned, "I am not going to hit you so you don't have to be afraid. I was just trying to help you up." That was the longest sentence he had ever said to a girl and a new girl at that. Kagome refused to take his hand so he drew it back with a slight sigh and said, "Get up. I am supposed to show you around." She still did not move; suddenly he bent down his face inches from hers, "By any chance," he asked. "Are you mute?" As usual she only stared at him through her bangs; sighing he plopped down next to her. **_('Why am I acting like this? Usually I am graceful and suave; I haven't acted like this since my mother died.')_** "Miko." He finally said, after a few minutes. Kagome's head jerked up and met his gaze. She wet her lips and he saw the tip of a cute pink tongue, "Did you just call me 'Miko'?" he stared at her surprised that she could talk, **_('But of course she never said she didn't; I only assumed it')_** he noticed that her voice was beautiful, unlike her twin sister who had a voice of a crow *Shriek* *Squawk* *Screech*. But suddenly her voice was unimportant; only her eyes captured his attention, he found them beautiful.

*Kagome's Flashback*

_It was a dark and damp cell with only one bed and on that lay a (once beautiful but now faded) Miko. She had a little girl with her who was crying bitterly. "Mommy!" Five year old Kagome wailed. "Shhh baby, Listen very carefully and don't forget. Your daddy thinks we are both dead; murdered a year ago. Your older sister, Kikyou (A/N: By the way is six right now and a good girl), and your younger brother, Souta (A/N: By the way is one and an adorable boy), are still alive. I want you to find them." _

_"But how?" Kagome whined, "And why aren't you going with me?" Kagome's mother shook her head and placed her finger on Kagome's lips. "Your daddy is a powerful full blooded demon and with my powerful Miko powers the result is a VERY powerful mixture and that went to you. I don't know why it didn't go to Kikyou but she does not have any powers and is just a normal human. But listen, your daddy is going to marry another woman; she is full blooded Yokai. Whatever you do don't tell her that you have Miko and demon powers. Understood? O.K, that's my baby." Kagome hugged her mom crying, "Mommy, I don't want to leave!" Her mom pushed Kagome back and fumbled around her neck; she pulled out a silver chain with a small but beautiful dragon pendant hanging from it. "You must wear this all the time and if you close your eyes and wish, it will disappear and no one can see it. I love you Kagome, always remember that!" Kagome's mom called as two men burst in and dragged Kagome away. She never saw her mom again._

*End of Kagome's Flashback*

So how do you like it? PLEASE review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Revenge

Chapter 2

I do not own any Inuyasha Characters

Thanks List: Inuyasha fan thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like my story

Kagome jerked awake her eyes wide opened; Sesshomaru looked at her curiously while she curled up in a fetal ball shaking. "Miko? Is there anything wrong?" Kagome shook her head, she hated when this happened; one flashback and it was a chain reaction. Flashback after flashback would plague her for the whole day; she tried to fight it off knowing she wouldn't be able to.

*Kagome's Flashback*

_Kagome was eight, her older sister was nine, and her little brother was four. Her father had welcomed his little daughter home, rejoicing that she was alive, when they had found her (She actually had found them but she didn't tell anybody or they would know about her powers.) however her older sister had changed when she was away. She was harder, meaner, and crueler; their stepmother was always doting on Kikyou and scolding Kagome and Souta. Of course their father didn't know a thing about it; and then a year later he had died. At the funeral everyone had left and only Kagome and five year old Souta were still there. They just stood there crying, "Daddy! Why did you die? Now no one can protect us!" wailed Kagome. Souta sniffed, "Kagome? Why did Daddy and Mommy leave? Do you think they didn't love us?" Kagome knelt down and looked her younger brother right in the eyes. "Don't __**ever **__say that again. Mommy and Daddy always loved us and they always will. Even right now they are looking at us. I __**promise **__that we will see them again. Understand?" Souta nodded tearfully, "That's my good boy. I will be a mommy to you is that alright with you? Good, now let's go home."_

*End of Kagome's Flashback*

By now Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her shaking her by the shoulders, "Miko, what is wrong? Talk, Miko."

*Kagome's Flashback*

_"You little, dirty human's spawn. How dare you talk back to me like that?" Ten year old Kagome shook her head, "But I did clean the whole house and the bathroom. Honest, I cleaned the bathroom." her stepmother smirked. "Then how did the bathroom get dirty again? Look it has toilet water spilled all over it. You careless child; didn't I tell you not to flush the toilet so many times? Fix the toilet so even if I flush it a hundred times it won't flood and after that clean the toilet water off the floor with your tongue. When you are done call me and if I am not satisfied then you will get such a beating that you will remember it for the rest of your life!" And Kanji Higurashi stalked out; Kikyou smirked at her sister. Kagome stared back dully with tears sparkling in her eyes, "Why do you hate me this much? I didn't do anything to you. Why did you mess up the bathroom?" Kikyou bent down to eye level, "You really don't know? I hate you because you are a higher grade then I am and you take my place. All the affection and money that went to you when Dad and that pitiful woman you call 'Mom' were still alive was rightfully mine. True, I had my own share to but if you weren't there then I would have gotten it all. My real mother showed me the truth after the 'Woman' was kidnapped and died. You know what? It would have been best if you had died when she did to. About the bathroom; I enjoy seeing you punished and in pain." And Kikyou left the bathroom laughing cruelly. Kagome's tears dripped onto the floor but she wiped them up and started to clean the floor, after that she fixed the toilet (She was handy with anything she touched [if she touched it] gadgets especially.) then she went to Kanji. Kanji was talking on the phone so she waited; while she waited she thought what a fitting name Kanji was. It meant 'Tin' and truly that woman was a tin woman. She nearly laughed aloud but then sobered remembering her sister's cruel words. Maybe she should have died; she would have killed herself a long time ago if not for Souta. She smiled; he was good looking, kind, merry, and mature despite being just six. Her musings were cut off by Kanji coming out of her office; Kikyou appeared as if magic and they marched to the bathroom, Kagome tagging timidly and hopefully along. Kanji tried the toilet and was going out with a mollified look when she noticed a spot of water that Kikyou had just flicked to the floor (Kanji knew that Kikyou had done it and Kikyou and Kagome knew that Kanji knew). "You thoughtless whore, I thought I told you that not a single spot of water was to be seen!" She shrieked, "Now your Punishment will begin!" and she dragged Kagome out. In the hallway they met a young handsome boy (Souta) who immediately latched onto Kagome's hand, "Please don't beat Kagome. Please!" Kanji swatted impatiently at him, "If you do not desist then I will punish you to!" at this Kagome dropped to her knees and begged. "Please don't hurt him! Souta go away I'll be fine. Don't argue just go!" Before another word could be said Kanji dragged Kagome into The Punishment Room and slammed and locked the door. Souta ran down the hallway to the small but clean bedroom that was shared with his sister. But before he had reached it he heard his older sister's scream of pain and he could not stop the tears from coming._

*End of Kagome's Flashback*

"Wake up! Miko! Wake up!" Kagome looked through blurred sight at the hazy blob that was Sesshomaru. This was one of her worst flashback reaction; if it became bad enough she would go unconscious. After that she would be lucky if she woke up earlier than a full week.

*Kagome's Flashback*

_With Souta's help Kagome managed to crawl back to her/his bedroom. They sat on their bed (Remember Souta is only six and Kagome ten.) and cried. "Souta if anything ever happens to me I want you to run and go to the police; just say you were abandoned; you will find a good home because you look good and you are smart (Souta was also a couple of grades ahead than normal.) Suddenly a shadow appeared in the doorway, "I wish she killed you; then we don't have to waste money on trash like you." Kikyou threw an object at Kagome's head, and if Kagome had been a bit slower it would have hit her in the eye; instead it sliced deeply into her cheek. She did not wince but bent down and picked up the object, which proved to be a rock, and stared after the retreating figure of her older twin sister. "Kagome, we should leave or they will kill you!" Kagome smiled sadly down at her younger brother, "But Souta where would we go?" Souta looked up at his sister through his thick eyebrows. "I would protect you and we would find a good home. You said we would." Kagome hugged her brother close, "Yes, you would find a good home but I am just a normal girl." Souta pushed away. "That is not true!" He said his cheeks aflame, "You are beautiful, smart, and kind! And if anyone says otherwise then I will fight them." Kagome just laughed and cried and the two siblings held onto each other._

*End of Kagome's Flashback*

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl in alarm. (Of course he did not show it but he was slightly worried.) He pulled out his cellphone (one of the latest models) and dialed 911. "Hello, is this an emergency call?" a women's voice answered the phone. "Yes, a girl at -high school has just fainted." There was a gasp on the other side, "Of course, we will send an ambulance at once. How many are hurt?"

Only the girl is unconscious and the reason is unknown. Goodbye." and Sesshomaru hung up.


	3. Author's Note

OKAY!

SO SORRY FOR THE **LATE** update. My mom is NOT letting me on the computer.

I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY!

(So Sorry)

I will be uploading VERY Slow! BUT I have two or three more ideas for NEW stories!

AGAIN I am so sorry my next update may be next week or (HOPEFULLY) this week.

Sorry!

Thanks for being patient!


	4. Hiatus

I am so sorry but all of my stories will be on hiatus. My mother is almost totally cutting off my time on the computer.

I am allowed on a little but I will only be reading during that time. I am being selfish and I am sorry that I am. However I want to read so much and I need stress breaks or I will go crazy!

I am sorry. Please wait for me. When my workload lightens and my mom lets me back on then I will try to upload more chapters!

Sorry!

InuyashaSesshomaru


End file.
